We The People
by Austin B
Summary: The survivors wanted to feel more civilized. Kate, she just wanted to feel. JKS Romance, angst, drama
1. Purposes of Government

I own only those characters you do not recognize from Lost.

**We the People**

The survivors wanted to feel more civilized. But Kate, she just wanted to feel.

**Chapter 1 – Purposes of Government**

There was a crowd gathered around the medical center of the caves. The flimsy blue tarp and makeshift operating table just reminded Kate of the night Boone died. That had been over a week ago, but she still felt his presence there. The energy from his soul being released was immense and overpowering. She heard heated voices, one of which she knew to be Jack's. The other, surprisingly, was a woman's. Kate eased gently to the front of the crowd to see a woman of average height squaring her shoulders before the doctor. She must have only been about 18 or 19 years old.

"How can you let him get away with this?" She shouted, her voice far more commanding than Kate would have guessed.

"What do you want me to do, Kit? Go over there and ransack his stuff?"

"Uh, yeah, that'd be nice! You can't just let someone sneak around and steal things without being punished!"

"We don't even know it was him!"

"_I_ know!" She shouted, balling her fists at her sides. There was a moment of silence in which Jack didn't really know what to say. Kit seemed to take note of the spectacle she was making of herself, and cleared her throat calmly. She smoothed her shirt down, tipped her chin up, and walked through the crowd, back to the beach where she'd set up her temporary home.

Jack was rubbing the back of his neck in exasperation, and the crowd dispersed. But for Kate. She walked up to him with her hands in her back pockets.

"What was that all about?" She asked when he looked up to her.

"She thinks Sawyer stole her bag of fruit and wants me to get it back from him. It's not like I can just invade his privacy for something we don't even know really happened."

"I'll investigate." Kate stated, but Jack snapped his eyes up to her, and she saw the fear and suspicion there. "If you want me to." She added quickly. Jack turned around and pretended to be busy, sorting out medicines and supplies.

"You can do what you want, Kate. I don't have power over any of us."

Kate opened her mouth to tell him that was not true. That he had power over her, but just closed it again. She shook her head with a quiet scoff and a bitter smile and walked away.

Kate sighed, a thing she found herself doing quite frequently lately. She sighed for her boredom, for her pain, her past, but most of all, she sighed for what she didn't feel. There was no racing hearts, no flipping stomach, nothing she had felt in the first days with Jack. She was dying inside, and she knew it. But, she stepped out into the sunshine, and felt the warmth on her face, and decided it was too early to make that assumption. Maybe she was just having a bad day.

Kit was across the beach, arms folded across her chest, fuming to an attractive brown haired boy Kate could only assume was her brother. Kate's eyes gazed slowly down the expanse of the makeshift settlements, until stopping at the furthest down the line. Sawyer's. She started to it. She knew Jack was jealous of Sawyer. Of the time he got to spend with her, of the kiss they shared, of the bond they seemed to have forged. But he didn't have to be, and she wished he knew that. A sudden urge to prove herself sprung on her. She'd get Kit's fruit from him, and she'd do it without giving in to his stupid tricks.

"Hey Sawyer." She began, without previously making her presence known.

"Jesus woman, don't you knock?" He was stretched out on his cot, reading Boone's copy of Watership Down that he'd never given back. The ridiculous glasses Sayid molded together for him were immediately chucked off his face to the sand. Kate chuckled.

"Of course not, then you'd be expect me."

"Yeah, that's usually the point. What do you want, Freckles?" Sawyer asked, swinging his legs to the sand to sit upright. He didn't ask it unpleasantly, but with just enough bitterness that she'd think he didn't want her there.

"What makes you think I want anything?" Sawyer just glared at her, and she acquiesced. "Kit thinks you stole her bag of fruit."

"Kit? God damn that woman…I didn't steal nothin from her. Go interrogate the big one." He said, referring to Hurley, Kate guessed.

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, I do."

"What happened? Why unfortunately?"

"She's infuriating as all hell."

"Oh, really. I can't imagine what that's like." Kate replied, very sarcastically, not missing a beat. Sawyer just made a face at her.

"She's always hangin around. Lurking. Like she's spyin on everyone. I finally caught her and blew up on her. She probably just wants to get back at me."

"Sawyer, that story is highly unlikely."

"Just because you don't trust me doesn't mean I'm lying about this."

"I have no incentive to believe you." Kate said, cold as ice. Sawyer stood up and stepped close to her. So close, in fact, that Kate had to look up to keep locked with his eyes.

"How about this? Can you look in my eyes and tell me I'm lying. Can you tell me you don't believe me?" He whispered, staring straight into her eyes. Kate just swallowed and ducked quickly out of the tent flap.

She breathed a deep sigh as she walked away from his tent. Their proximity was too much for her to handle. The way he smelled, the warmth of his body so close to her, his breath on her lips. And the way his eyes, so goddamn beautiful and blue, bored into her. She grit her teeth and tried not to look so angry.

"I know he took it, Cole. I just know he did." Kit ranted to her brother, who was sitting in the sand, trying to block her voice out of his head. She paced next to him, and he could practically hear the steam rolling from her ears.

"Take it down a notch sis, geez. Maybe you misplaced it."

"Mis-misplaced? The bag that held our only goddamn food source? I don't think so." Kit threw her arms in the air and started pacing again.

"Kit stop pacing." Cole commanded. "Stop. Kit, goddamnit knock it the hell off!" Cole shouted, jumping up and holding her shoulders. "There's nothing you can do about it. Even if he did take it, which I'm pretty sure he didn't, there's no way to prove it or to get him punished for it." He reasoned with his younger sibling. Kit narrowed her eyes at him.

"Take your grimy paws off me. Cole Powers, I'm warning you." The fire he'd seen far too often in her brown eyes made him comply, and he held his hands up in surrender and plopped himself back in the sand. He rolled his eyes when she began pacing again, but thankfully she didn't see it. After a few more minutes, Kit huffed angrily.

"No way to make him pay, my ass." She growled under her breath and stormed off. Cole lifted his eyelids to see her walking away, but thought nothing of it.

Kit threw open the flap of Sawyer's tent. He looked up lazily from his book, and set his glasses low on his nose. Upon seeing her, he just looked back at his page, and said,

"Well howdy there Kit Kat. Find your bag yet?"

"No, but I'm willing to bet it's somewhere in here." She said maliciously, and started tearing through the numerous airline bags Sawyer had stacked around his makeshift home.

"Hey, hey!" He shouted, and jumped up. He pulled her up in front of him. "What's the idea, here?"

"You stole my bag with our fruit and I'm going to prove it."

"What good would that do, anyway?"

"That way I'll have evidence and Jack can punish you."

"Jack? Punish me? Honey, this ain't no democracy. This is Every Man For Himself Island. Don't you know that?" He scoffed when she just grit her teeth at him and sat back on his cot. Kit turned to leave, but thought better of it. Just to give her peace of mind, she decided, and began ripping through his things once more.

"Dammit woman!" He shouted, and pulled her up, whipped her around and shoved her out of his tent. Kit lost her footing and pitched headlong into the sand. From across the beach, Cole had gotten up from his sunbathing to make sure his sister wasn't getting into any trouble, and saw that she, unfortunately, had. He shouted her name and tore across the beach to her. He helped her up, but she shook him off her.

"What the hell is your problem, man?" Cole shouted incredulously at Sawyer, who had not bothered to see if Kit was alright. Cole opened up the flap to see the southerner lazing on his cot, Watership Down in hand. "You could've hurt her."

"She'd've deserved it."

"That's it." Cole muttered, and stormed the few steps in to Sawyer and ripped the book from his hands.

"What're you thinking, boy?" He growled maliciously, standing and advancing upon poor little Cole, who was beginning to question his decision to get into it with this powerful looking man.

"You apologize to my sister, asshole." Cole demanded, his voice thankfully not showing his fear.

"No way no how, little man. She deserved what she got." Before he could turn back to his cot, Cole threw the book on the floor and gave Sawyer a mighty shove backward. He stumbled over a pile of suitcases before regaining his footing and looking up at the shocked boy with murder in his eyes. He growled deeply and football tackled Cole right out onto the beach. He straddled him and punched him once across the face before Kit's screaming attracted beach dwellers to yank him off.

"What is going on here?" Sayid asked, helping Cole to stand and then holding him back from retaliation.

"Big Brother here tried to justify Kit Kat's invasion of privacy." Sawyer explained in his own colorful way, struggling against the man who was holding his arms.

Sayid just shook his head. When would these people learn? Jack had told them all before, if they couldn't live together, they'd die alone. Some people just didn't seem to care.

It wasn't even so complicated in the Guard. There, at least there was no one worth fighting for. There was no one whose eyes would beg him to do the right thing and correct the oppression. Until Nadia, of course.

Here, there were 44 different opinions pulling everyone apart. It was alright for the first few days. Everyone kept to themselves, holding onto hope of rescue. But now, now that rescue was so apparently not an option, people who lived thousands of miles apart, with different cultures and customs were forced to buckle down together and live with each other. It was like someone had asked them to build the Great Wall of China with a toothpick and a piece of chewing gum.

They wouldn't even try. That was the worst part. They just bickered and brawled, and left civilized words and thoughts behind. They were on an island, why not act like primitives? It was like this place reversed all the thousands of years of domestication humans had gone through to get to their so called 'advanced' state of mind. Monkeys seemed more advanced to him, sometimes.

Sayid contemplated their situation while trekking to the caves to find Jack. He knew something had to be done. Jack had known for a while, only he didn't know what to do.

The doctor was staring into the fire when Sayid found him. Trying to find answers there, as he had seen the man doing so many times before. He wanted to tell him what was so obvious to the rest, but knew it would not be wise. These things must be learned for one's self. It would be an important lesson to him.

"Something happened at the beach today." Sayid began by way of greeting, and Jack snapped his eyes to him.

"Of course something did. Why wouldn't it?" Jack said sarcastically, standing to retrieve another log to place on his small campfire.

"Sawyer got into a fight with Cole."

"Who?"

"Cole Powers, Kit's older brother." Sayid explained, and Jack looked into the flames. Cole Powers, Kit's older brother. Jack didn't even know who he was. He'd been spending so much time babysitting their cuts and bruises he forgot to ask their names. Typical of him, he was sad to admit. When he got into his doctoral business, the thing he really knew, there wasn't much room in his mind for anything else.

"What was it about?" Jack asked mechanically, only half listening.

"Kit apparently was rummaging in Sawyer's tent, and Sawyer threw her out, quite literally. Cole only wanted to retaliate for her."

Jack laughed humorlessly into the flames. "Stealing, fighting, revenge. People should be concentrating on surviving."

"Yes, they should. But unfortunately, not all people have their heads on as straight as some."

Jack chuckled, with real humor this time. "You got that right." He shoved himself up off the ground. "Why is it that I have to referee every argument?"

"That is what I wanted to suggest. To keep from overloading a few leaders, we need some organization within ourselves."

"Assign different tasks to certain people who we agree are fit to do them?" Jack offered.

"Like a government?" Hurley asked from a few feet away, where he stood with his hand full of water bottles and berries, blatantly listening in on their conversation. Jack looked to him in surprise; he hadn't known he was there. Hurley looked around in confusion, then turned away, as if he'd just gotten caught eavesdropping. Sayid considered him, and nodded.

"Yes, actually, that is a perfect idea."

* * *

"Absolutely not." Kate stated, as she looked up to the canopy for good leaves and fruit to eat.

"Why not? It's the perfect solution." Jack insisted, hovering around the base of the tree nervously, watching as Kate skillfully scaled it.

"It's too much like giving up. Like making a new America here. I want to believe we can go back to the old America and not have to start a new one." She explained down to him.

"Well, you can keep your hope and keep order, too. Because until we get rescued, we're stuck here together. And it's pretty evident that people can't get along on their own. The jungle isn't the only danger here. We need direction to keep us alive. To keep us safe from each other." He defended fervently. Kate had stopped gathering her leaves and was watching him. The way his face was tilted up toward the sun, lighting his eyes.

"So what is it you're asking me to do." She asked, once her feet touched the ground again.

"Well, this is going to require a lot of consideration, and we need even representation of the population. Since you seem to know a lot of the people, we though you'd be a good representative to help write our rules."

"You're a charmer." Kate said with a teasing grin. "You know just what to say to a girl."

"So you'll help?" Jack asked, and Kate's smile faded. She began walking to find another fruitful tree and just looked back in his direction with a curt nod.

* * *

So there it is. The first chapter of my new Lost story. This one is a bit more interesting. J/K/S love triangle! The ever interesting dilemma. So, tell me what you think. What do you want to see? Am I still doing good? I've been out of the business for a few weeks, I feel kind of rusty. So Review!

LiveStrong and Love Everybody,

-Austin B.


	2. Consent of the Governed

Chapter 2 – Consent of the Governed

Jack gathered all forty four survivors around a fire when dusk set in. He couldn't implement control if the people didn't agree. A government's power rests with the consent of the governed.

"Alright, I know some of you want to believe rescue is close at hand. And maybe it is. But then again, maybe it isn't. We have to prepare ourselves for that possibility. So, since it has become glaringly obvious to me and, I'm sure to all of you, that our differences are so large that we can't live together peaceably, we need some guidance. I propose we establish a government here, to keep order only." Jack said quickly, judging by the sideways glances and murmurs through the crowd.

"All of you will be involved in the making of this institution, and anything you are remotely uncomfortable with will be thrown out." Sayid added.

There were whispers and murmurs, but no one spoke out their opinion yet. A small voice was heard above the dull roar of an undecided crowd.

"Kate, do you think we should?" Kit asked meekly, and Kate looked up at her in surprise.

"Uh, well, yeah. I do."

"Alright then. I'm in."

"Me too. I studied Government and Politics for three years in high school, so maybe I can help." Cole added.

"Anyone else?" Sayid asked, and murmurs of consent ran through the crowd, and the simultaneous nodding of heads and shrugging of shoulders.

"Perfect. Everyone start thinking of what you'd like to see included. We'll have a meeting tomorrow." Jack stated, and was gone to his own place.

He was lying on his back, staring at the cave ceiling, not really thinking about anything, when he heard footsteps approach him.

"Jack?" Her voice whispered through the dim light of dying campfires.

"Yeah, what is it, Kate?" He sat up as she entered and stood a few feet from him.

"I was thinking about this government thing. Just say, hypothetically that, someone's accused of something. They've made trouble before, but there's no proof of this thing that they're accused of. Would we have authority to investigate?"

"If you're asking if we could search Sawyer's tent for Kit's bag, I don't know yet. We'll find out at our meeting tomorrow."

Kate wouldn't look at him, just nodded and mumbled a goodnight, and turned to leave. Jack watched her leave. Why was she asking after Sawyer? He suddenly felt sick to his stomach and laid his head down. He wanted to sleep to escape the suspicion and jealousy, but his mind kept going back to her. To how bad he wanted to hold her, and the way she looked at Sawyer.

* * *

Nearly everyone showed up at the meeting the next morning. They gathered under the plane's wing, where it was an open space with some shade. Jack and Sayid stood up front, guiding the meeting, taking suggestions. Hurley was their unofficial secretary, jotting down the ideas shouted out.

"Right to privacy." Sawyer chimed in as he strolled up to the group. Silence followed as the people watched him approach.

"Good to see you joining us, Sawyer." Sayid greeted, since it was obvious none of the others felt he deserved a salutation.

"Just doing my civic duty." He replied sarcastically, and Hurley looked up from his papers.

"Do…I write that? Right to…right to privacy?" He asked uncertainly, glancing between Jack and Sayid.

"Yeah, it's a good idea." Jack stated, eyes moving from Sawyer finally to Hurley.

It was nearly noon when the meeting came to a close. The people were burnt out on government for one day. Jack told them to think some more and they'd have another meeting tomorrow to discuss anything they missed that day. The crowd then dispersed, going about their lives as they'd grown accustomed to for four months, now.

Kate wandered from the back of the crowd toward the jungle. Jack stopped her by calling her name from behind. She turned to face him.

"You didn't speak up today." He observed.

"Didn't really have any ideas to contribute."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Do you really think if I had an idea that I'd keep it to myself?" She asked with a smirk. He looked to his feet with a smile before returning his eyes to hers.

"No, I guess not." Jack replied, and contented himself in memorizing her expression of playfulness for a moment.

"I'll think more tonight, and I promise you'll hear from me tomorrow." Kate vowed with a grin that left him breathless, and all Jack could do was nod.

She walked into the jungle, following the path she'd memorized. It was a few minutes that she walked before coming to the waterfall. The one she and Sawyer had found. She tried to forget the fact that there were bodies strapped to airline seats beneath the crystal blue water, but it was not an easy task. She found herself sticking mostly to the right side of the pool to take her bath.

The cool water refreshed her as she dunked herself in it. She could almost feel the layers of stress and anxiety wash away with the rest of the dirt. Kate took her time, floating about for nearly an hour after she'd finished cleaning herself.

The sky was flawless and blue above her. She heard her own heart beating. She searched her soul for something. Anything to tell her she was still alive. A hint of anger, excitement, fear, anything. The faces of the other survivors ran through her mind. What did she feel for them? A loose belonging, maybe. Faint respect, brotherhood. There was nothing to keep her there. If there was anywhere to run, Kate would've taken it already, this she knew. It drove her crazy to stay in a place to long in her search for that special something. She had searched this place already, and found nothing at face value. That was all the further Kate could stand to see. Any deeper took more time. Time she didn't have to linger.

The intense fear she'd felt in the beginning had faded. The 'security system' had all but disappeared from the minds of the survivors. It had begun to hurt, being around Jack. Where before there were chills and heats in all the right places, there was now disappointment. She was pretty sure Jack would always think of her as just his friend, and every time she thought she saw a glimmer of goodness in Sawyer, he pissed her off and she stormed away.

There was an enigma if she ever saw one. So callous on the outside, but their game of I Never in the jungle that night revealed things a lot deeper. As much as Kate feared the feeling, she had a connection with Sawyer. There was too much in common to deny it. They understood each other. He knew when he should stop, though he seldom did. He knew the perfect buttons to push to make her angry, which he seemed to enjoy doing. And she was the only one who knew his secret.

Thinking of him always got her stirred up. She couldn't lie around anymore, she had to go somewhere, do something, anything.

As she was climbing out and reaching for her pants, she heard the bushes rustle to her immediate right. She snapped upright, a motion that nearly sent her slipping backward into the water again.

Suddenly, Sawyer emerged from the brush. As if her thoughts of him had drawn him to her. Upon seeing her, the biggest grin covered his face.

"It's about time you took a bath. You were startin to attract flies." He drawled, not even attempting to cover up his blatantly wandering eyes.

"I could say the same about you." Kate fired back, only half annoyed. Her cheeks grew warm as she struggled to pull her wet legs into her jeans.

"Aw, you're done already? Damn, I missed it." Sawyer said as he peeled his shirt from his remarkably toned body. Kate just scoffed and rolled her eyes, concentrating hard on dressing herself so she wouldn't dare steal a glance his way.

"You didn't miss much. You've pretty much got me paranoid enough to bathe with my clothes on."

"Oh Freckles, you think about me!" He pretended to swoon, and Kate laughed.

"Call it suspicion."

"It's more than that." He said in a low voice as she finally buttoned her pants and reached down for her pack. Kate just furrowed her brow at him. "Come on, Freckles, you have to feel it, too. We understand each other. And if we're at all as alike as I think we are, you have to feel it." As he spoke, he stepped toward her. He was looking down at her, but she just watched as his bare chest drew nearer and nearer to her body.

"Feel what?" Kate practically whispered. Sawyer bent down to catch her eyes, then stood again, drawing her gaze with his so she would look up at him.

"This." He replied in a deep whisper as he pulled her body flush against his. Kate gasped quickly and quietly. Sawyer grinned that dimpled grin that she hated herself for loving. His body warmed hers through her wet tank top, and his fingertips ran down the length of her arms, shoulder to wrist and back up again.

Kate was on fire from the inside out. She hadn't been touched like that in so long, she couldn't even remember the last time. Even if she could, she doubted it was as good as this. Looking into his blue eyes, Kate forgot she was on an uncivilized island thousands of miles away from restaurants and hospitals. She forgot she was a fugitive on the run most of her life.

Then, Sawyer abruptly pulled his warm, strong body away from hers and made his way carefully down to the water, dipping his feet in. He made a sound of contentment, a groan that sent shivers through Kate's already warmly sensitive body.

"Sawyer?" She said, almost impulsively. It was an exclamation of confusion. How could he touch her like that and walk away unscathed? He looked back to her.

"Oh, now you feel it." He said, and Kate bit her lip for a moment before nodding. "Well, are you gonna just stand there and watch? Or are you gonna help me wash my back?" Sawyer drawled in a voice she could describe only as sexy. She swallowed hard. This was wrong. On many different levels. He was all wrong for her, they were on an island after a plane crash, and they both suffered irreversibly damaged emotions. But that burning in her body fried her brain for the moment. He touched her, and now all she wanted was for him to touch her again. To feel his hands on her, that fiery sensation and more. She knew he could give her more.

So, she set her pack down, and unbuttoned her jeans. Sawyer waded into the water, and Kate watched his retreating back as she pulled herself out of her pants. She swam out to him and tread water for a moment.

"I've been waiting so long for this." Sawyer said gruffly, and pulled her into his arms. She drew a sharp breath, and Sawyer waited for her to adjust to his touch. Her hands ran up his arms around his neck as she studied his strong shoulders. He was watching her face, the way his body fascinated her. Pleased her. As soon as her eyes came back to his, he leaned in quickly to cover her mouth with his. Kate pressed him harder into her, kissing him as if it would be the last kiss she'd ever receive.

She remembered his taste from their kiss in the jungle. How their lives had changed since then. It seemed like years ago, but was only a matter of a few short months. With Sawyer's arms wrapped tightly around her body, Kate's head was spinning. The feel of his kiss, his tongue was intoxicating. She could pretend she wasn't running. Their plane didn't crash.

The way he smelled, the way he touched her took her away from the worries of the island, and she never wanted to go back. So what if she knew it was all a mistake. So what if she knew it would end in a big mess. Right then she didn't care. All she cared about was that breathless excitement she felt when Sawyer's hands ran down her body.

* * *

Sawyer had lain in his bed that night, hands behind his head, staring up at his ceiling with a triumphant grin adorning his chiseled face. Sure it had taken some doing, but he finally did it. He finally got his Freckles to give in to him. She had held onto him as if he'd fall away in the earthquake that rattled only them. He'd seen the raw desire in her eyes, and trembled still at the thought that he'd put it there.

Kate was, well she was different. There wasn't any other word for it. Her face wasn't more beautiful than any he'd seen, nor was her body. But for some reason, he hadn't been able to get her out of his head. Those eyes that held such mystery called to him.

She was his now, he thought with an ever widening grin. She would save her heavy lidded stares of passion for him, all her smirks, grins and smiles for him. All her days would be just for him. And his would be for her.

* * *

The feeling stayed with her all day, night and the next morning. That same earth dropping sensation she'd experienced with Sawyer. She avoided the man at all costs, of course, because she knew how incredibly awkward it would be to see him after that. But if she closed her eyes, she could see his blue eyes watching her, and feel his lips on her neck, his hands on her back. She didn't realize she was smiling until Jack interrupted her thoughts.

"What's put you in such a good mood?" He asked with a smile. If he only knew. The good feeling Kate had was suddenly gone. It was replaced by…what was that? Guilt?

"Oh, nothing in particular." She remarked.

"Well, people are gathering. Looks like the meeting's about to start." He nodded toward the plane, and Kate glanced over his shoulder to see people had indeed begun to mill about the wing of the plane. They walked next to each other into the meeting, Jack touching her arm and giving her a smile as he left her with the crowd to stand on a small piece of debris so everyone could hear him. The unnerving feeling of being watched made Kate look around her, and find Sawyer's even stare on her. She quickly looked away, and fought the urge to glance over at him again, if only to confirm what she thought she saw in his eyes. No, it couldn't be, she reassured herself. Sawyer wouldn't be jealous of Jack, would he? He had no reason to be, Jack had never felt that way for her. And she and Sawyer had already made it very clear the way they felt toward each other.

The Second Constitutional Convention, as Hurley had so dubbed it, turned out a few more imperative ideas for the outlining of their government. But they had hit most of the big ideas the first day, so Jack and Sayid dismissed the citizens after only a few hours of brainstorming.

Jack took a gentle hold of her elbow from behind, and Kate fought her first instinct to jerk away from him.

"You didn't speak up again." He chastised good naturedly. Kate smiled sheepishly.

"I've been…busy." Jack just gave her a curious smile and called Cole, Sayid and Michael over to him before they could disperse.

"You four aren't done yet." He said cryptically. They stood near the trees away from camp. "Tomorrow we'll start writing. We'll take Hurley's notes and meet in the caves around noon. It probably won't take all that long, we can just incorporate some things into the original Constitution and name it ours."

"I don't think this is going to be as easy as you think it is." Cole said skeptically.

"Why not?" Michael asked.

"Well, the original Constitution was created in 1781 by a group of white Christian males. It wasn't ratified until eight years later." Michael just raised his eyebrows, wondering where this kid's point was going to come in. "The people living here are of such different backgrounds and ideals that it'll be nearly impossible to create a government they all agree on in the time frame necessary."

"I don't know, most of these people are just as desperate to get some sort of structure and rules to their lives. They're afraid of each other. Maybe they'll be pretty open minded just to get some rules over the community quickly." Kate suggested.

Cole opened his mouth to argue, but Jack's voice was heard instead. "We'll just have to see once we get their opinions on the first draft." With that, the matter was closed. The representatives of the community walked away. Kate didn't see it, but as she strode off to her shelter, Jack stopped his walk toward the direction of the caves to throw a glance back over his shoulder at her. He sighed wearily and continued through the jungle.

* * *

There, just enough drama to get you hooked so I can leave for a week. Sorry, but it has to be done. Maybe, if you're all good, I'll squeeze in another chapter before Sunday. If I can't seem to, however, you'll have to wait until next Friday. This hit counter's a neat little thing, isn't it? See, now I know I got 80 hits on the first chapter alone. So I know there's more people reading and not reviewing. Which just irks me more. My story's not worth a review? I'm going to develop an inferiority complex. My self esteem is fragile as it is.

**Eclypse** – hope this provides you with enough distraction from a rambunctious 5 year old.

**Hekate Trivia** and **elvenladygreenleaf4ever** – thanks for reviewing. Good to have a new comer to my stories (to the former) and glad to hear from you again (to the latter)

I remain ever yours,  
-Austin B.


	3. Calculated Selfishness

Chapter 3 – Calculated Selfishness

Kate swallowed the last bite of her fruit and tossed, with impressive distance, the core into the bushes behind her. She then returned to her crouched position, staring out to sea. She was thinking, about the same thing she'd been thinking about for the two hours she'd been sitting alone down the beach from camp. Sawyer.

At first she'd been replaying their encounter in her head. Reliving the touches, soft at first, but increasing into desperation and ardor. But then she started thinking. Sure, she'd saved herself from living day to day numb like a ghost. She fought off the sinking feeling of hopelessness, if only by drowning it in other emotions. The question that posed itself in her mind now was, would that same sinking numbness return? She was quite positive it would, since the emotions Sawyer conjured in her to drown her own sorrow were only superficial.

A vice of fear gripped her heart at the thought. She was not out of the water, yet, as she had before hoped and suspected. Sawyer had not solved her problems of emptiness, rather he had increased them. Kate suddenly wrapped her arms around herself, feeling used and ashamed. Guilt had already been acknowledged. What had she been thinking? It was Sawyer, for God's sake. He didn't care about anything or anyone but himself. He didn't want to help her solve her problems, he didn't want to know anything more about her but how she looked without her clothes on.

"Good throw."

The voice startled Kate onto her feet. She spun to find Sawyer standing alarmingly close to her. Kate stepped back.

"Sawyer." She nearly whispered in shock, drawing her brows together in curiosity. "What are you doing?"

"Wanna take a walk?" He asked lightly, but his blue eyes danced seductively. Kate knew what he wanted. She shook her head and stared at the ground.

"What happened yesterday was…" She struggled to find the right word to describe what she was feeling and not offend him too much.

"Amazing?" Sawyer offered, and the smile in his voice caused Kate to look up into his eyes. She berated herself silently when the look on his face caused a smile to grow across her own lips.

"I was going to say a mistake. But now that you mention it, that too." She said shyly, her gaze once again finding the sand. Her heart beat rapidly, and she felt her face grow heated.

"A mistake?" Sawyer repeated incredulously. "How could any part of that have felt the least bit like a mistake to you?"

"Well, at the time it didn't, but thinking about it now…it just doesn't seem right."

"Kiss me again and we'll see how you really feel." Sawyer dared in a husky voice, stepping into her. The intensity in his eyes as he looked down into hers made Kate's heart jump and her skin tingle in anticipation of his touch.

"Don't say that." She begged in a whisper.

"Why not? Because you just might?" He goaded, closing the miniscule gap between them.

"Sawyer," Kate warned, but he had touched her face before any more warnings or escape attempts could be made. Kate had closed her eyes involuntarily upon feeling his touch, so she did not see him bend down to kiss her. Her eyes snapped open in surprise, but slowly closed again as Sawyer deepened the kiss. She moved her hands up to slide around his neck, and stood on her tip toes to kiss him fervently back.

The feeling of dizziness that had visited her the first time he touched her returned. That wonderful bliss that came with Sawyer's intoxicating kiss.

* * *

It was stupid, rash and unsafe. Kate knew all of this, but failed to keep her thoughts from drifting back to the night before. How Sawyer had all but thrown her down in the bed of vines Mother nature had placed there to invite them. The fevered unclothing of each other, hungry kisses and wandering hands. Kate thought she felt more last night than in the entire four months before it.

She avoided him again, of course, though it would not have seemed quite as awkward, Kate thought. She was sure they had a silent understanding. They both knew they needed this. To feel. Their 'relationship' was not an impulsive, one time mistake. It would be multiple, planned mistakes.

Kate was deep in avoiding Sawyer when she stopped in her tracks. There was something in the back of her mind. She looked up to the sky. The sun was straight overhead. Noon, she guessed.

Her eyes widened. Noon! She was supposed to be at the caves for the Constitution writing. Immediately, she bolted across the beach, earning curious stares from those who still refused to give up hope of rescue and move to the caves. Kate thrashed through the jungle, hardly hearing the voice behind her until it spoke her name louder a second time.

She spun, breathing heavily, to see Sawyer run up to her.

"Where the hell you going in such a hurry?" He gasped through gulps of air and leaned forward onto his knees. Kate smirked. That's what he gets for smoking.

"I'm late for a meeting." The words left her mouth and she grinned at the way they sounded. It was like they were back in the city, walking down the sidewalk to work.

"A meeting? What for?"

"The Constitution. I'm helping to outline it." Kate answered, then wondered upon their situation. Were they actually talking? It was the first time in a long time she and Sawyer weren't arguing, or kissing. But actually talking. It gave her a strange feeling. Not an unpleasant one, but one that started from the inside, instead of the outside, as feelings associated with Sawyer usually did.

"Why are you helping?"

"Because I know a lot of the people and am representing them at the writing." She said, a bit indignantly. Sawyer scoffed.

"Is that what Jackie told you?" He asked bitterly, and Kate just furrowed her brow at him, not understanding. Sawyer didn't explain, however, just shook his head and straightened himself. "Come on, let's go somewhere." He started walking off to the right, but when it was clear Kate was not going to follow, he stopped. She was staring at him in disbelief. He urged her on.

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you. I have somewhere to be."

"Come on, Freckles, they can get on just fine without you. I can't."

"Sure you can." She nearly growled, then continued on her way to the caves. Sawyer called her name a few times at her retreating figure, but she heard him scoff in disbelief, then give up and return to the beach.

The nerve of him! To undermine her part in the writing of the Constitution and try to get her to go fool around with him again. She was so angry it almost made her sick to her stomach. Kate tried wiping the scowl from her face as she walked into the caves. The rest of them were sitting around inside a cave already, waiting for her.

"Good of you to join us." Cole quipped, and Jack nudged him in warning. How did he know she was about to explode with anger? She was sure it didn't show in her face.

Michael began reading off some of Hurley's notes and Jack started translating them into rules and the outline of a Constitution.

Cole seemed to think copying the original Constitution word for word was plagiarism. So, the five of them created a Supervisor, the Council, and the Board.

In the next few hours, opinions clashed. Mostly between Sayid and Cole, mostly about the role of the Council, which would act like a miniature Congress.

They eventually agreed, with some mediation by Kate, that the Council would consist of ten individuals elected by the population in a free election. They would have the power to veto, pass, or override previously approved Supervisory rulings with a 2/3 majority. Council meetings would be open to any who chose to attend, and bills could be introduced there by any and all. But the point most controversial was the decision by the five representatives to give the Council the power to revoke the citizens' right to privacy in extreme conditions. This decision was reinforced by their recent scuffle with Sawyer over his alleged stealing.

The sun had long since set, and the five stood and stretched after coming to a conclusion on their last heated debate. Kate stood by the fire they'd made outside the cave for some light, and said goodnight as the other beach dwellers passed by her.

"You better walk with them to the beach. It's pretty late." Jack said as he appeared beside her. She watched the profile of his face as he stared up at the sky.

"I can walk by myself. I'm a big girl." Kate replied with a grin. Jack looked to her with a smile that told her what he couldn't find words for. That he was worried about her. That he couldn't deal with it if something happened to her. She was dumbstruck fora good minute.

"So what do you think about all this?" He asked suddenly. Kate looked to the fire.

"About our makeshift Constitution?" She sighed, thankful for the change of subject, "It's good. It's solid and balanced, and I think they'll agree with it."

"Good. I hope they will, too. Goodnight, Kate." Jack said with a smile before turning back to the cave. Kate just watched him retreat to sleep before turning for the beach, trying not to acknowledge disappointment.

The next day they presented their outline to the people at a meeting they held at the beach. The last few stragglers came running up after Hurley bellowed a five minute warning for the meeting to begin. Sayid read their proposed outline to the people, and waited for feedback with baited breaths. They'd worked hard on this piece of paper. They believed it would work, it would help them maintain order and peace.

"I don't believe anyone should have the right to revoke right to privacy." A man's voice came from the crowd. To his dismay, Jack realized he knew the man's face, but not his name. He decided to get better acquainted with the citizens. "It's what we had that made us American."

"We're not in Kansas anymore, Toto." Hurley quipped.

"It's true." Sayid began, in a no nonsense tone that made him the unofficial voice of reason of the island. "We are playing by a whole different set of rules on this island. Nothing is the same as it was back where we came from. We have to anticipate the worst to come. You people have to trust in the Council that you select to decide when is the right time to dig deeper."

A murmur ran through the crowd. Should we accept it? Should we cut this or that out? No one knew what to do. So, as was his nature, Jack took control of the situation.

"I'll let this draft stand for a few days while you make your decision. Come to any of the five of us to cast your votes. We'll need your names on your ballots for security sake. Votes will be tallied day after tomorrow."

The meeting was dismissed. Kate began to meander away with the rest of the dispersing crowd, but thought twice. She turned and walked to Jack, whose back was turned to her, as he was glancing over their outline of the Constitution and shaking his head with a chuckle.

"What're you laughing about?" She asked with a wry grin, arms folded across her chest. Jack glanced over his shoulder at her, then back to the document in his hands.

"We're writing our own Constitution." He stated, as if that justified his humor. "If that isn't digging in, I don't know what is."

"You said yourself this is necessary."

"It is. I truly believe we need this if we're going to survive on this island. It's just…I can't help but hate that it means we're really going to be out here for a while."

"I know. But, look on the bright side. You'll probably be elected President. Err…Supervisor, I mean."

"How is that the bright side?" He laughed, loving how light Kate's voice sounded when she talked to him.

"You'll be the most powerful man on the island." She grinned, walking in front of him.

"That doesn't matter to me." Jack stated, the playfulness suddenly morphing into intensity in his eyes.

"What does matter?" Kate nearly whispered, hating herself for hoping he'd say _she_ was the only thing that mattered. Jack's tantalizing lips curved ever so slightly into a smile. He opened his mouth to speak, but his answer was lost to Hurley's booming voice.

"Uh, dudes! Hey, hey dude! We got a problem over here." He informed Jack, pointing behind him toward Sawyer's tent. Jack only growled in frustration and sprinted toward the shouting.

"Would you drop it already, psycho!" Sawyer shouted at Kit, who'd planted her feet firmly in the sand in front of him, a very sour look on her face.

"Never! Not until you admit you stole my bag!"

"Not gonna happen, sweets, cuz I didn't take your damn bag!" He drawled sarcastically, leaning towards her menacingly. Kit just squeezed her hands into fists at her sides and clenched her jaw.

"Alright, what's going on here!" Jack boomed as he came storming through the circle of spectators that had gathered. Neither Kit nor Sawyer spoke, just stood there staring each other down. "Kit, what are you doing?" He directed the question to the young woman who looked so out of place with her fiery eyes, nearly throwing punches with a man twice her size. His voice demanded her attention and a response.

"Trying to wrench the truth from him." She said through grit teeth.

"Kit, you have to stop harassing him." Jack said resigned, hating to stick up for Sawyer.

Her dark hair whipped her face as she snapped her eyes to him, expression bewildered.

"I can't believe you, Jack! I thought you were supposed to give this island rules and justice! You won't even punish a thief!"

"Kit, you have to understand-"

"No, Jack. I understand." Kit fumed, holding her hands up to stop him from trying to defend his position. "You're too afraid to stand up to him. Too afraid to give me some closure if it means being even a little forceful. You'd be a lousy Supervisor." She nearly spat, and stormed away. Jack stared after her, slightly shocked.

"Hey, thanks doc." Sawyer quipped, too pleased. Jack acknowledged the people still loitering about and quickly walked away.

* * *

Next update looks to be Friday or Saturday, if you're lucky. THanks for the reviews! They warm my heart!

**Hekate** – Thank you SO much! Sometimes people do suck, but turns out I got a few more reviews for chapter 2. Thanks for your support.

**Elvenladygreenleaf4ever** (henceforth, you shall be known to me as Elvenlady, because that's too long to write out. Yes, I am lazy.) **sugr4sawyr, future cop** – Thank you for your kind words!

**Eclypse **– How'd that swim meet go? You whooped them, didn't ya?

-Austin B.

FanOfLost – Am I a Skater or Jater? Well, you'll see at the end of the story, won't you?


	4. Separation of Powers

Chapter 4 - Separation of Powers

The first draft of the Constitution was the only topic that bounced around the campfires that night. Were there enough checks on the Supervisor's power? Did the Council have too much control over the people? Debates were being held all over the beach and the caves.

Kate, however, sat alone. A solitary shadow just close enough to the people to hear their dull murmurs, but far enough away to feel separated, and not to be bothered. So she thought, anyway.

"Care for some company?"

Kate's heart skipped when she felt a presence behind her. But it slowed when she recognized Sawyer's southern drawl that had driven her crazy gruffly whispering her name a few days before.

"Why not." She answered, less than enthusiastic. He sat close beside her in silence for a moment, before absently wandering a fingertip across her thigh.

"Come with me?" Sawyer asked, half hopeful, half seductive. Kate just stared out to sea. He was inviting her to feel the explosion of emotions she'd felt with him before, and she had no feelings. She wasn't excited to be with him. The numbness was returning. And it frightened her.

So, desperate to regain some of the feeling in her heart, Kate stood, and let Sawyer lead her to his tent.

_They breathed heavily in unison, momentarily weakened. He placed a kiss on her shoulder before rolling off her onto his back. She made a sound of contented weariness and turned her head to watch the side of his face. His eyes were closed as his chest rose and fell shallower and more even. _

"_Don't fall asleep." Kate begged in a whisper._

"_Mm…" Was his only answer. She rolled to her side and touched his face. As she watched his features in the waning light, Kate acknowledged a swelling feeling inside her. She felt as if she'd burst from it. It was that feeling that drew the smile on her lips as she watched his handsome face, and it was that feeling that told her she'd never have to worry about anything ever again. _

"_Talk to me. Tell me anything." Kate begged again, with such a childish appeal he slowly fluttered opened his brown eyes with a grin. _

"_Okay," Jack whispered back, "what do you want to know?" _

"What?"

Kate's eyes snapped open to see Sawyer's face above her, his blonde hair falling around her. She sat up suddenly, nearly knocking heads with him.

"What do you mean, what?" She snapped.

"You said Jack's name!" Sawyer boomed incredulously, almost angry.

"Oh God. I fell asleep." Kate said to herself in horror as she climbed over Sawyer out of his cot to hastily throw her clothes back on. "How could I have fallen asleep? I can't believe I stayed here." She mumbled.

"Well, you haven't exactly been getting a lot of sleep lately, anyway." He drawled with an impish grin. Kate glared at him as she straightened her hair and yanked her shoes on. Without so much as a goodbye, she warily peeked out of his tent and quickly made her way back to her own place on the beach. She wanted to crawl under a rock and die that very instant. She felt as if everyone was watching her, everyone knew her dirty little secret. But not everyone had as sharp of an eye as John Locke, whose gaze followed her figure curiously as he absentmindedly sharpened one of his many knives.

Sawyer's rough kisses didn't haunt her that day. Her skin didn't tingle when she thought of his hands on her body.

Nothing she did would help the hopeless feeling she felt. Kate just didn't have any more strength. She'd fought off dying inside for so long that it'd drained her. She quickly stood from her shelter to sprint into the jungle. Deep within the protection of the foliage, she collapsed onto the ground. Sobs racked her small body, and tears pent up for far too long fell onto the moist earth.

Kate lay on her back, left over tears drizzling into her hair. Her breaths came in ragged and were expelled in soft moans of fear and self pity. She didn't want her soul to die. She wanted to feel happiness again; contentment. Over and over again, she pled to any higher power, God or Allah to let her be happy.

"Oh God, oh God, please." Her whimpers blended into the soft rustling of wind through the palms. "Please, God." Kate repeated. "Oh God, please. Oh Jack..."

* * *

"This structured government was really a brilliant notion." John Locke commented as he crouched next to Jack at the caves. The doctor had just sent away his most recent patient, and was returning his tools to their respective places.

"Yeah, I think it'll be good, too. Sayid and Hurley really brainstormed the idea, though." Jack replied, glancing at the older man as he bustled about his ER.

"When the people have some direction, they'll stop attacking each other for fear of repercussion." Locke summed, mostly to himself. "But you know, without a decisive leader to instill confidence and direction, this thing won't work."

"Well, we'll hold elections and let the people determine which leader is most decisive."

Locke nodded, and stared out into the camp. He looked back to Jack and flashed an enigmatic smile as he stood. He turned away slowly and began to walk away. As he did so, he said, "A ship in the harbor is safe, Jack. But that is not what ships are for."

Jack watched him until he was out of sight. What a strange thing to say, he thought.

* * *

"Kit, you're being ridiculous, and if you stopped for a second, you'd realize it!" Cole heaved, but threw his hands heavenward in a silent prayer for assistance when his little sister just glared at him over her shoulder.

"You've been pissed off non-stop for days. It can't be good for your health." He continued gravely.

"My health is fine, mother. Sawyer took my bag, and I am NOT supporting this stupid Constitution Jack is trying to force down our throats." Kit spat, spinning away from her seething toward the ocean to her brother.

"You have no proof Sawyer took your bag and Jack is doing this Constitution for the good of all of us! Kit," Cole laughed mirthlessly at his sister's immaturity. "you just need to grow up!"

Kit's jaw dropped and Cole sighed, realizing his mistake. "I need to grow up?" She repeated, voice quivering with pent rage. "Cole, who cooked your dinners for a year after Mary left? Who washed your face and fed you with a spoon when you couldn't function? I know what I'm doing, just like I knew what I had to do then! So next time you tell me to grow up, just remember who took care of you when you were helpless!" She stormed toward her tent, taking the time to flip him off when he tried to call her back. Cole watched her until she ducked out of sight, something piercing his heart that he had never felt before. They'd had fights before, on account of both their stubborn wills, but this felt...different. He couldn't help but be a little frightened at the anger and disappointment he saw in his sister's eyes. She was angry at him. He put that disappointment in her eyes. Why couldn't he just believe what she seemed to somehow know?

Cole sat heavily in the sand. Realizing just how alone he felt, Cole Powers thought that for the very first time, his sister had really left him.

* * *

She thought about it hard. She thought about it for a very long time. And Kit Powers realized how far she'd pushed herself away from everyone. How her stupid pride and temper had ruined everything once again. Cole was right, he always had been, and Kit had a sneaking suspicion that he always would be. Kit had to take steps to fix this, but baby steps were all she could handle. After all, she couldn't change her nature all in one day. So she decided to cave on one, and only one,point of her argument.

"I say yes." Kit said from behind Kate, who had been sitting on a large rock on the opposite side of camp as Sawyer. Kate turned her head slowly to see the defiant young woman looking out to sea, where she herself had been staring for the past hour or so.

"Yes what?" She asked, confused.

"Yes to the Constitution. I think it's got everything we need." Kit replied, tilting her chin slightly upward. As if agreeing to the document Jack helped write would be giving up her feud with him.

"Oh, right. The Constitution." Kate mumbled, looking back out to the water.

"You know, you're making it kind of hard for us citizens to give you our votes." Kit said lightly, her voice softening from the bold and fiery to understanding and soothing. Kate saw a lot of herself in the young woman, which was probably whyKit could see that she was upset.Kate looked around herself, a lone beacon among twenty feet of jagged rocks on all sides.

"Yeah, I suppose." She dared to chuckle.

"You know, if something's bothering you, I've been told I'm a good listener." Kit offered hopefully. The young woman's concern for her touched Kate's heart. She smiled.

"Thanks Kit, but I'm fine. Really." She reassured when Kit clearly didn't believe.

"Well, suit yourself. How about comin back to relative civilization with me and tallying some beach dwellers' votes?"

"Why not." Kate replied with a sigh after a pause. Sitting out on the rocks feeling sorry for herself certainly wouldn't help anything.

* * *

Kate had written down Kit's vote, as well as the additional five castaways' votes who'd approached her since she returned to camp.

"Kate?" Sun alerted the other woman to her presence timidly as she approached. Just hearing her made Kate smile wistfully. Every time she saw Sun and her husband together, her heart ached. To feel so much for someone, and have the feeling reciprocated was something Kate couldn't dream of having.

"Hey Sun."

"You've been quiet today." She observed.

"I have." Kate agreed blandly.

"Would you like to talk?"

Kate smiled at her. Was it really that obvious that she was in dire need of help? "No, thanks. Sweet of you to offer, though, really." That's Oscar material, she thought sardonically. Sun was quiet for a moment, then spoke thoughtfully.

"There is a Korean word "Han" for which there is no direct English translation. It is a state of mind, of soul, a sadness so deep that no tears will come, and yet one in which hope remains. You must find that hope within yourself, Kate. Believe that there is hope for what you want."

Kate slowly turned her gaze to the small woman who sat next to her in the sand. She was smoothing her skirt down over her thighs. After a moment of silence, Sun looked up to find Kate trying to figure out just what went on behind those dark eyes. Sun gave a reassuring smile.

"Jin and I will vote yes for the Constitution."

Kate nodded dumbly, and Sun was gone.

The sun had just begun to touch the horizon when the last vote finally came in. It was cast by Shannon, who'd apparently spent a good portion of the day debating with anyone who'd giveher the attention. Jack had counted, but Sayid recounted to be sure and looked up from the notebook with a faint smile.

"It is unanimous. The Constitution will be implemented."

A victorious shout was heard from Charlie, and a few chuckled at his enthusiasm.

Jack briefly described the offices and duties to them. The Council would pass bills and keep the Supervisor in check, the Board would try cases brought to them by the citizens. The Supervisor would act as President and write bills and keep domestic peace.

"We'll meet tomorrow and decide who'll run for offices." Jack declared, and the citizens dispersed, talking excitedly amongst themselves.

Jack was debating running for an office as he piled wood on the signal fire, which a large number of citizens refused to let die down. Why he was taking care of it instead of letting those citizens stoke it up was obvious to many, and to himself, though he refused to acknowledge the childish desire to be on the same part of the island as Kate for a few minutes longer.

"You should let Jolie take care of that. She's the one that made a big deal out of keeping it burning." Kate said as she sauntered out of the darkness into the ring of light thrown by the signal fire. Jack looked over his shoulder at her and turned back to the fire so she wouldn't see him smile at her presence.

"I know I should." He murmured.

"Then why don't you?" Jack nearly jumped at the nearness of her voice, but just turned to see her not a foot away, watching him. He swallowed hard and continued placing logs on the fire, if only for something for his hands to do rather than brush across her face, and tuck the hair behind her ear.

He shrugged, "I'm here, I might as well."

Kate let the subject lie, biting her tongue from begging him to stop doing the jobs others should be doing, because then he'd know her weakness. He'd know how much she cared for and was concerned about him.

"Are you going to run for Supervisor?"

"I don't know yet. I was just thinking about it, actually." He responded, thankful for the change of subject.

"You should. You'd be good at it."

Jack chuckled sarcastically, "Kit Powers certainly doesn't think so." Kate smiled at mention of the rambunctious woman.

"Kit Powers gets out of control sometimes. She just said that to get to you because she was mad." Kate explained apologetically. Jack set one more log on the fire and turned to study her for a moment. He'd meant to say something, but sight of her in the glow cast by the crackling fire coupled with the breeze that blew her hair to caress her shoulders and face left little room in his mind for anything else.

Kate tilted her head in consideration of the man in front of her. It may have been her mind playing tricks on her, the vicious yearning for some genuine human connection making her see things that weren't really there, but Jack's eyes held an amazement she'd never seen before. Her cheeks heated, and for an instant her mind went back to the dream she'd had, while lying next to Sawyer. She'd dreamt of him. Of lying next to him in the afterglow of love making. And she'd been happy.

"Why don't you run?" He asked suddenly, the sound of his low voice in the silence nearly making her jump. _Why_ don't _I run? Because of you. _Kate thought for a moment, before realizing he meant run for Supervisor.

"Me?" She asked incredulously, and Jack just grinned an impish grin that seemed to take the stress of running an island of 40 people away, if only for a moment, and nodded.

"Why not? You're smart, you know what has to be done…most of the time. Though you do have a mild death wish." Kate blushed at the former compliment.

"I couldn't handle that kind of pressure. I'm not as strong as you are." The light in Jack's face faded, and the smile ran away from his face. Kate wondered on the sudden change as Jack turned back to the fire.

"I'm not as strong as you all think I am." He said quietly, and Kate stepped closer next to him. The wind blew his scent over her, and she breathed deeply.

"Then why didn't you let Jolie stoke the fire?"

"Because I wanted to be near you for a while." He whispered into the fire, and Kate felt as if she'd been kicked in the gut. Jack looked to her, and her face must have shown it, because he laughed in nervous embarrassment. "Goodnight, Kate. I hope you run for an office." He turned to her to say, and brushed her shoulder with his as he passed her. Kate closed her eyes upon the touch, squeezing them tight.

* * *

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! I got back from a 4 day cheerleading camp yesterday, and I'm still trying to regain some of my strength lol. So I won't write those cute little acknowledgements that I usually do, and forgive me for that, but I just wanted to get a chapter out to you before I go zonk out for another thirteen hours of delicious sleep.

So, about this cheer camp that stole me away from you for a while, it was 120 degree weather. Nuf said. And I was doing flips and lifting people above my head and all the things cheerleaders do. It was rough, but our team is crazy and we all bonded and had fun. So, all's well that ends well, as I like to say, and now I'm back to reality. Here's another chapter, and it looks like Kate is leaning more toward Jack, doesn't it?

-Austin B.


	5. Free Election

Chapter 5 – Free Election

The people were excited about running for offices, so the meeting started earlier than any expected. Immediately after breakfast, Jack was swamped by people on the beach, writing down names for offices and those wishing to run. The openings were for Supervisor, five positions on the Council, and five for the Board. There were at least two running for each position. Which meant over half of the citizens were involved in the elections. His own name was listed under Supervisor, as was Sayid, Michael, and another man whose name had somehow escaped Jack.

But he was disappointed to see Kate had not run for any office. In fact, she was not at the meeting at all. Jack's eyes flew over the faces of the citizens, some he recognized, some he did not, yet. And with a sudden, sinking feeling, he realized Sawyer wasn't at the meeting either.

* * *

Kate had spent a good portion of the morning swimming in the ocean, around the bend from view of camp. Jack's words echoed in her head. The way his eyes burned with desire. Every time she closed her eyes she saw them. She told herself she was imagining it. She'd wished it so much and so deeply that her mind had tricked her into believing it was real. 

But deep in her, she knew none of what transpired the night before between she and Jack had been imagination. And she was content to bask in that fact for a while, until she went back to denying it again. She wasn't yet ready to think further on the consequences of that realization.

Kate suddenly had the distinct feeling of a gaze burning into her back. A glimmer of hope sprung inside her until she turned to see Sawyer sitting on the rocks. Watching her. She turned quickly back to the horizon with a thrashing heart to plan out a course of action. Swimming away simply wasn't an option. But neither was going to him, she realized. Last night, she'd made the decision, apparently without notifying herself, that she was through with Sawyer. And so, armed with this knowledge that chased the embarrassment away, Kate slowly made her way toward the rocks.

"Hey." Sawyer began as she approached, with a smirk.

"Hello Sawyer." Kate replied coolly, daring to gaze evenly into his eyes.

"You're not at the meeting." He observed, and Kate was quiet. She'd tried not to think about the meeting.

"Neither are you."

"Touché." Sawyer said with a grin, and watched Kate pull her shirt and jeans back on over her wet undergarments. She straightened and fully intended on shooting him a cold stare before walking away, but found that he had slid off his perch on the rock and was now standing before her. He placed his strong hands at the curve of her waist and pulled her against him.

Kate looked into his sea blue eyes in surprise. Instead of the raw, intense desire that had sparkled behind them in their recent encounters, Kate saw something more demure. It was soft and…caring.

"I don't know why you said his name, and I don't care. But I do know that you don't want people to know about us. That pissed me off more than anything. For a little while. But I'm twisted around your finger so far that nothing could tear me away."

If at all possible, Kate's jaw dropped even further. Sawyer smiled and dropped his eyes for a moment. Was this really happening? Was Sawyer being shy yet open and honest about his feelings for her? For a moment, Kate was completely devoid of thought. Then, one pervaded, and persisted.

_This is what I've always wanted._

Sawyer was strong enough to take her for his own, bold enough to tell her he wanted her, and still capable of true emotion. Emotion for her. If there was a perfect man, Kate knew at this moment, Sawyer would be it. The shy little smile, the caring blue eyes, and the possessive yet gentle grip that pulled her into his hips.

With no command from her brain whatsoever, her hands moved to slide down his rough cheek, and grasp around the back of his neck. Kate tilted her lips up to him and watched his eyes as he dropped his lips down to her. But just as she could practically taste his kiss, something flashed behind his eyes. That crude, rough passion that dominated most of Sawyer's life returned. He crushed his mouth over hers, sliding his hands down over her backside.

Kate wriggled in his grasp until he released her. She trembled with anger as she pushed herself away from him. She felt used and foolish for believing Sawyer's lying eyes. That he could be capable of true emotion for her. That he wanted more than a purely physical relationship.

Kate narrowed her eyes in a murderous stare and begun to walk away when she heard him ask in clear bewilderment, "So you're not going to come with me, now?" As much as she hated it, the sentence stopped her in her tracks.

_Keep walking, keep walking, Kate. Keep walking._ She willed her feet to move, but they instead turned her body around to face Sawyer. His blue eyes burned into hers. A shiver was sent through her body, of fear, anger or desire, she couldn't really tell, since those were the emotions battling for predominance inside her. Could she really betray the deeper feelings she held for Jack for a few hours of foolish and hollow pleasure with Sawyer?

_Because I wanted to be near you for a while. _Jack's words ran through her mind. The way his eyes looked when he said them. The way his scent washed over her, and the warmth from his body made her hold her breath in yearning.

"No." She said aloud, both to herself and to Sawyer. No, she wouldn't go with him, she couldn't betray her feelings. She couldn't betray Jack.

With that, she turned and walked away, feeling Sawyer's eyes on her as she disappeared around the bend of the beach. She could almost see his jaw drop and his brows furrow. Kate smiled at herself.

* * *

He'd been happy. That was what kicked him the most. He'd been basking in the aftermath of one of the greater achievements of his miserable life when she'd murmured Jack's name in the voice of a contented lover. He'd been angry at first, but it quickly melded into a deep sense of betrayal. He'd been thinking of her as she dreamed of Jack. He should've known. 

Sawyer tried forgetting about the incident. He even approached Kate again to reconcile and regain his relationship with her, thinking that if he was a little less gung ho about the whole thing, she'd come back to him. That was what seemed to attract her to Jack. But he couldn't pretend to not want her. So she refused him.

He hardly knew anything about her, yet felt a connection deeper than any he'd felt before. She was exciting, a mystery. She was beautiful. Damn, she was beautiful. Sawyer didn't know what to do. No woman had refused him before. Not that it would've mattered if they had, he'd just have picked out a new target to swindle. But Kate was different. He wasn't after her for money or connections.

He was after her love.

* * *

There would be five days to campaign, and the sixth day would be elections. Hurley, who was not a candidate for any office, offered to be the official ballot collector. Citizens were to cast their ballots with him on Election Day for all eleven offices. 

It was the first day of campaigning and candidates had gotten up on their makeshift soap boxes and were preaching to small groups of people. Kate stood at the back of a small crowd with a smile, watching Michael speak about what he'd do for the island if he were elected Supervisor.

"Why didn't you run for Supervisor?" A voice asked in a whisper close to her ear. The hair on her arms stood at attention. She recognized the warmth of his body and the scent that followed him before he spoke. Kate bit her cheek hard to suppress the maniacal smile she felt bubbling inside her.

"Didn't want to beat you, Jack. I knew your ego couldn't take that kind of a blow." She replied with a smirk, throwing a glance over her shoulder to see him smiling at her. The playfulness in her eyes was like a blow to the chest; it took his breath away.

Kate watched Michael, but his words were drowned by the thoughts screaming in her head. She could feel Jack's body close behind her. His scent and warmth seemed to pull at her, and she fought the urge to lean back into him and let him wrap his arms around her.

She didn't realize Michael had finished his speech until the applause erupted around her. She clapped politely as the people hovered around him, praising him.

"He'd be a good one." Jack commented, still hovering close to her.

"Yeah. He's very level headed." Kate agreed, and they watched him for a moment, neither wanting to walk away, but not knowing quite what to say, either.

"Are you going to make a speech?" Kate asked, turning to Jack, with a hint of a smile at the thought of Jack campaigning to be elected. He grinned and looked at his feet.

"I wasn't planning on it, but Hurley's lobbying pretty hard for one."

The lightness in his eyes contrasted his otherwise weary appearance, and Kate marveled at the idea that she might be the reason for it. She did not protest against the warmth that tingled into her very fingertips as he gazed down at her.

Kate managed to form words. "I think you should." She said, very matter of factly.

"Okay." Jack nearly whispered, the grin that had taken residence on his lips since seeing Kate that morning dissipating into a look of amorous obedience. Kate blinked in near confusion at how easily she got him to agree with her opinion.

"Oh, okay good. Not that you'll need to campaign very hard to get elected or anything." She attempted to diffuse the dangerous tension that she'd quickly returned to convincing herself she was imagining between them. "I'll be looking forward to it." She said over her shoulder as she walked away, striving to keep her pace in check so she wouldn't run and take cover in her tent.

Kate sat on an airplane blanket, surrounded by walls of blue tarp and scrap metal. She was really far gone, she realized, if she'd gotten to the point of imagining the meaning behind his smile and the light in his eyes.

"Forget it. Forget it." She chanted to herself, and took a few deep breaths. She wouldn't let herself get thrown all out of whack over a smile and a conversation that probably didn't mean what she thought it did. And she most definitely would not misread his signals and make a fool out of herself in front of him.

_Because I wanted to be near you for a while._

She tried desperately to find any other possible meaning to the words. Maybe he was worried about her and wanted to be sure she was safe for a while before he went back to the caves. Maybe she was the only one on the island that didn't want him to solve all of her problems. Or worse, he just enjoys her company as a friend.

_He loves you._

She swatted the voice away and threw herself onto her blanket, staring at the ceiling. And for a moment, for just a fleeting instant, Kate let her mind explore the minutest possibility that she hadn't been imagining or misreading all the signs. What if he really did want to see her face one more time before leaving the beach? What if those smiles really were playful and flirtatious? Kate grinned at the thought, the butterflies long dormant reawakening to cause a tumult in her gut.

"Knock, knock." Sawyer's distinct drawl was heard from immediately outside her shelter. Kate started in surprise, jerking herself upright. She shook off the dread that had sprung upon her and took a breath before exiting.

"What do you want, Sawyer?" She asked, finding it harder than expected to be distant while standing before him. He furrowed his brow.

"Just wanted to ask one more time if you'd come hang out with me for a while."

Kate scoffed. She knew what he meant. And the thought of it now brought a grimace to her face.

"Sorry, Sawyer. That ship's set sail and sunk in the harbor."

He furrowed his brow deeply. "You can't just quit cold turkey that like."

"You're not as good as you think." Kate said with a smirk as she brushed past him.

Sawyer's blank look of bafflement said what the words that had escaped him couldn't. His gaze followed her as she walked away, his jaw still ajar. Up ahead, Kate heard Jack's voice, and saw him standing in front of a crowd. A much larger crowd than Michael had held rapt in his audience, Kate noted with a smile of pride. The people were much more interested in what Jack had to say.

Kate took a spot at the rear left of the crowd, where she had a good view of Jack from head to foot. Even when campaigning, he wasn't campaigning. He spoke as if he were talking to them as one person, a friend, in a deep conversation by the fire alone at night. A half smile still set upon her lips, Kate watched him speak.

"Um, there's not much to say that you don't already know. All I want for us is organization and security for all of us. We need rules to protect us from each other. Not that I don't trust you, but we all know how crazy things can get on this island." Jack said with a smile, and a chuckle ran through the crowd of about 1/3 of the inhabitants of the island, beach and caves. His eyes ran over the faces of the citizens, until his gaze rested on her. His expression changed ever so subtly than none other than her probably noticed it. He relaxed, his eyes blending from demure to bold and fiery. She grinned and inclined her head at him.

Jack bit his lip to keep the smile from his face upon seeing her grin. He dipped his head slightly and continued.

"And I know some of you have been concerned about the issue of privacy and the duty of the council to revoke it in extreme conditions. I can personally assure you that the power will not be abused. Our Constitution is checked and balanced, and if at any point the citizens as a majority feel any branch is misusing its power, there are procedures to keep them checked." His eyes flicked quickly over to Kate, then jumped back to the crowd. "More permanent settlements should be raised, for comfort and so there will be a bit more privacy from each other."

Jack's voice blended into the muffled sounds of the island as Kate lost herself in her thoughts once again. She must've been stupid not to see it before, she realized. She had been too absorbed in wallowing in self pity to notice the look in his eyes as he looked at her, and that a grin always seemed to appear when she was around.

Or maybe those looks have only recently developed. Maybe now that Jack had settled in enough with the island and let this government idea take enough burdens off his shoulders so he could focus on other things. On really living.

"So I guess that's it." Jack concluded unpretentiously, and his crowd applauded politely for him and some approached him to ask questions while others dispersed. Kate herself didn't move. The breeze picked up and threw a strand of her hair over her eyes. She tucked it behind her ear and watched the same breeze ruffle the bottom of Jack's button down shirt and blow it up enough to reveal the waistband of his jeans. Kate swallowed hard.

Jack said goodbye to his last fan, and spied Kate watching him. He smiled and looked away coyly before walking to her.

"So what'd ya think?" Jack asked of her. Kate tilted her head and was quiet, content in studying his face as he squinted against the bright sun.

"It was good." She nearly whispered. Jack smiled.

"Come walk with me?" He asked, and Kate's heart nearly imploded on itself. Funny how the same words could strike such different emotions in her if only said by a different person. She managed a calm nod.

They strolled along the length of the beach in companionable silence for a while, until Kate felt she should say something. But words fit for the situation eluded her. Jack saved her, though.

"I'm not sure I really want to be Supervisor after all." He admitted, and Kate looked to him with a furrowed brow. Jack took note of it and felt the need to explain. "Well, I mean I always hated that people sort of made me their unofficial leader. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't help them."

"Well, now it'll be official. And now you know what to do, don't you?"

"I don't know. I can't help but wonder if I ran because I felt that's what people expected of me." He mused quietly, watching the horizon as they walked.

"To hell with them." Kate said unexpectedly. Jack stopped and looked to her in amusement, waiting for her to elaborate. "Who cares what they want from you. What do you want for you?" She said pointedly, lightly touching her index finger to his chest.

"What do I want for me?" He repeated, and looked up at the sky, as if pondering hard. "I want you." He said, looking back to her. All expression had drained from her face. Jack could almost hear her mind racing.

Did he really just say that? Was it her mind playing tricks? No, she dismissed the thought. All the sweet things he said to her that made her nearly jump out of her skin were more real than anything she'd ever heard.

When Kate couldn't find words for a moment, Jack filled the demanding silence with a nervous chuckle and diverted his eyes from her gorgeous hazels, which begged from him so many answers.

"Wow, what a conversation killer." He joked. Kate finally snapped from her shock.

"I just…wow…that was…unexpected." She laughed, mostly at her stupid description of the one thing she'd yearned so long to hear. Jack watched her face as she laughed. The way her eyes squinted and her lips curved. He began to chuckle and broke into laughter when Kate leaned forward onto her knees, musical laughter still bubbling from her.

When they caught their breath, they heard applause from down the beach. Sayid was giving his speech. Jack looked to her and nodded in Sayid's direction. Together they walked to the back of his crowd and listened to the Iraqi speak in his level toned voice.

Sayid made a convincing argument, though Kate still believed whole heartedly that Jack would win the race for Supervisor, whether he wanted it or not. The people trusted him. He'd gotten them this far.

* * *

Sawyer felt as if Kate had punched him in the face. He'd have preferred it, in fact, to the iciness she was showing toward him. When she'd refused to go with him the day before, he'd seen her make the decision. Watched the uncertainty and weight of consequences run past her eyes. She was done with him. 

He suppressed the urge to clutch his heart in pain. How could she throw him aside like that? The way she'd clung to him during their encounters before had led him to believe that she needed him. She'd shouted his name in such a way that he felt she was falling for him.

Leave it to him, he thought bitterly, to screw up something so perfect. He wasn't sure what he did, but knew he had to have done something to scare her away.

Wait, it wasn't him. The thought lit like a light bulb. It was someone else. It was Jack. Of course. He knew she'd wanted the Doc in the beginning. He wasn't stupid. The way she laughed around him, and the way she looked at him could only mean one thing. It was the way she'd looked at him as they made love in the jungle.

And now, she was watching him with those eyes again. He was just a distraction from the pain of not being wanted by the one you want. She used him. How could she do that to him? He loved her!

Sawyer had grit his teeth in anger at her, but his expression slackened at the thought of the "L" word. It had slipped through his mind so easily that it must be true. There hadn't been a doubt in him. But he hated himself for realizing it. Because it would make the pain of losing her just that much more intense.

* * *

The sun had set, and Jack still lingered on the beach. He'd made a small fire of his own while Kate had gone to scavenge something to eat. He stared into the fire, and suddenly, words came from his memory. _A ship in the harbor is safe, Jack. But that is not what ships are for._ John Locke had told him. He'd mulled over the meaning behind it for a while, trying to push away the sneaking suspicion he had of why Locke told him that so cryptically. 

He'd held back for so long. Buried those feelings he never thought he'd feel for someone again. He told himself not to act on them, because they'd be rescued, and he'd never see her again. Because they should concentrate on surviving. But now, he knew he'd been holding back because he was scared. Terrified he'd bare his soul to her and be rejected. She was a hard woman to read. He never knew what she was thinking. Never knew if she thought of him, if she knew he thought of her.

Everyone knew Sayid and Shannon had found love. They saw it in their demeanor, the way they acted around each other. Why would it be wrong for him to find love? The answer came to him without having to think: It wouldn't.

* * *

I read The Da Vinci Code the other day, and thought it was just amazing. It reminded me of National Treasure and sort of Indiana Jones type thing. Has anyone else read it? I really just tore through it in two days flat. I couldn't put it down. Anyway, I changed this chapter a little bit after I initially wrote it, so I hope you like it. And, I hope you keep reviewing. THis story hasn't been as successful in the Review department as I'd hoped it would be, but I'm not too worried about it.

I'm sure many, if not all of you have heard about ff.n's alleged ban on authors addressing their reviewers in the chapter. If the rumor is true, it's completely ridiculous, and I urge you all to pass on the e-mail you may receive concerning it.

**XxLauraxX**– Thanks for the review. Love new readers!

**Eclypse** – Hey you! Have fun at that concert!

**LostGirlKate** – Thanks! And don't worry about it.

**NYR88, Elvenlady, Hekate-Trivia** - Thanks for reading and reviewing:)

-Austin B.


	6. Domestic Tranquility

Chapter 6 – Domestic Tranquility

Kate weaved through the fires, making her way to her pack, which held a ration of boar she'd saved and some fruit. She had knelt on her blanket when she heard the tarp she'd used as a makeshift door rustle behind her. She spun to find Sawyer's silhouette outlined against the fires in the background.

"What the hell, Sawyer?" She snapped, pushing past him. But he grabbed her arm and whipped her around to face him. He pulled her body flush against his. Kate scowled up at him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"None of your goddamn business." She snarled.

"Going to run back to the doctor?" Sawyer said with disgust.

"What if I am?"

Sawyer released her and she stumbled a step back, not realizing he'd been practically holding her on her feet.

"Tell me you don't feel anything for me." He demanded, covering his vulnerability with a dangerous looking glower. Kate blinked twice, trying to understand him. When they'd had their affair, he was always so aloof with her. Now that he thought he'd lost her, he wanted her again. Typical. She grit her teeth.

"I don't feel anything for you." With that, she spun on her heel, but Sawyer grabbed the back of her shirt and stepped in front of her.

"I don't believe you." He stated. Kate's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"I don't care! Why is it suddenly so important, anyway? You didn't seem to care so much about me before."

"But I did! I always have!" He yelled in exasperation. Kate's scowl dissipated into the night. She looked soft, Sawyer thought. Something he never believed she could look. She was always tough, a hard shell. Seeing the transformation before his eyes scared him. His words had cut through her exterior, exposing her. Was that pity he saw? How could he have thought she'd change her mind about the super doctor in favor of a lying, cheating con man?

"Stupid." He concluded of himself and turned to walk away. Kate started from her reverie and bounded after him.

"Well hold on a second. You can't just say something like that and walk away!" She shouted as she hustled to keep up with his striding pace.

"Why not? Run away, isn't that your motto?" Sawyer said scathingly. Kate rolled her eyes. Typical, once again. Trying to jackass her away. He stopped at the door of his tent.

"Forget it, Freckles. You don't want me, remember." He ducked inside, and Kate followed.

"You're right, I don't, I'm just trying to understand why you're doing this."

"Doing what?"

"This!" She pointed feverishly between them. "This toying with me, pretending to be all sweet and soft when you're just jealous and selfish!"

"What?"

"You saw me with Jack and hated knowing he had something you didn't. Right?"

"No, I saw you with Jack and realized what I'd lost."

"You never had me." She spat.

Sawyer scoffed bitterly. "No, you're right. You were always his."

"I-" Kate began, but stopped short. A black bag stuck out from under the airplane seats Sawyer'd scavenged. Kate dove for it as Sawyer traced her gaze. She held it up and saw in permanent marker written on the inside, 'Kit Powers' followed by an address. Kate's jaw hung open, utter shock written across her features. But it quickly morphed into anger and disgust.

A play of horror, regret and finally smugness played over Sawyer's face in a matter of a second. "What can I say, Freckles. I wanted you to like me. Thieving isn't the best…" Kate stormed out, unwilling to listen to him anymore. It was all lies. "Wait!" He jumped after her. She'd turned around on him when he exited.

"You're a liar!"

"I wouldn't talk, honey. You're none too righteous yourself." Sawyer fired back, the vulnerability written in his eyes just moments before buried deep within him again, covered by his stoic mask. Kate knew he was turning the argument around on her, but was too angry and shocked to care and steer clear of his tricks.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" She inadvertently waved the bag in the air as she threw her hands up in exasperation.

"I was just someone to play with until your real boyfriend came around, isn't that right?"

"Sawyer! Keep your voice down!" Kate said in a harsh whisper, glancing around at the fires near to them and the people sitting around them.

"Oh, you're ashamed of it, are you? So I take it you haven't told Jackie? Wouldn't he be interested to know." Sawyer said haughtily, threatening.

"Don't you dare, Sawyer." Kate said in a low, dangerous tone, fear ripping through her at the thought of Jack learning of her affair with Sawyer.

Sawyer scoffed, almost hurt. "So you really think that low of me that I would do something like that to you? Come on, Freckles." He cooed, and stepped in to her. She took a step back, but he reached out to take her shoulders gently. "Kate." He whispered, his eyes looking so strangely hurt and dejected she just stared for a moment as he stepped in to her and leaned down to her lips.

He kissed her once, and she yanked from his grasp. Sawyer just gave her a pitiful look, the most hurt look she'd ever seen him wear. He took a step toward her to apologize, but Kate jumped back, terrified. What did she think he was going to do, anyway? Sawyer took another step toward her, holding his hands up in surrender. All he wanted was to sit and talk with her, keep her near him for a moment longer.

But Kate didn't know this. She was thrown back into her past, when no one ever cared to ask what she thought. When boyfriends would throw her against the wall and take what they wanted from her with no apologies. Kate didn't see Sawyer in front of her anymore. He was a blur of all the others. The ones who'd hurt her.

She found her voice and screamed as loud as she could. It wasn't until she heard her own exclamation that she realized what she'd shouted.

"Jack!"

Sawyer jumped back in surprise. Kate stumbled backward, tripping over herself, and fell back onto her bottom in the sand. Sawyer stared down at her form, breathless and wildly terrified, until Jack came barreling up to them. He pitched himself in the sand in front of Kate and held her shoulders. She looked up at him, the fear in her face changing instantaneously to relief and gratitude. Jack looked up at Sawyer, who was still staring down at Kate in confusion.

"What did you do, Sawyer?" Jack asked angrily, standing in front of him, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"He took Kit's bag." Kate piped up, and both men looked to her as she stood brushing the sand off herself, her eyes hard once again. She seemed to be back in the present again, and she hardly realized that for a moment she'd been completely lost to the helplessness of her life before going on the run.

Kit had seen Kate waving her bag in the air and tore across the beach to the three of them.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed and snatched her bag from Kate's hand. Kate hardly noticed.

"You looked me in the eyes and practically swore your innocence, you smug jackass." Kate said, shaking her head at Sawyer.

"Hope this won't affect our relationship." Sawyer spat pointedly with a glare. If she didn't want him, he was going to be sure Jack didn't want her either. Kit's eyes widened and she slowly stepped away, her bag clutched to her chest. She sensed they'd need their privacy for this conversation.

Jack scoffed sarcastically, "What relationship."

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you. You two seem to be so close. Or maybe it's a one sided thing." Sawyer said resentfully. Jack looked to Kate, and Sawyer took the distraction to duck into his tent. He settled on his cot, placing his trembling hands gingerly on his knees. It had never been so hard for him to shout before. He was angry, sure, but his voice seemed so weak. Jack and Kate's conversation leaked in from outside his shelter, and he laid back, trying not to listen. Sawyer squeezed his eyes shut tight, breathing deeply. Healing himself. It took a bit more effort than it ever had, but that was probably because he'd never lost anyone as amazing as Kate. When he opened his eyes, they were a bit deeper, darker, harder. But he pushed it so far down into his shell that he convinced even himself he'd forgotten about it.

"What relationship?" Jack asked Kate directly this time, Sawyer's hurt and bitter words worrying him.

"Jack, I…" Kate began, knowing she had to confess, but unable to force herself to say the words. "I was scared I wouldn't ever be able to feel anything again." Her voice was a trembling whisper. "You were busy with the island and didn't have time for me and Sawyer was there and…" She trailed off.

"You slept with him?" Jack half summed, half asked calmly, with a dangerously malicious undertone. Hurt in his eyes.

Kate squeezed her eyes shut tight, not wanting to see how she was killing him, and nodded once.

And just like that, Jack turned and walked away. Kate snapped her eyes open quickly and watched him disappear into the night. It was a small gesture, but hurt more than if he'd stood there screaming and hitting her.

* * *

Kate was vaguely surprised that the earth didn't spin off its axes. But campaigning continued. Runners for offices on the Council and the Board gave speeches as well. There was always someone to watch. But Kate didn't see any of them. Since her confrontation with Sawyer and Jack, she'd taken to hibernating in her tent. She exited only for necessities. Most of the time she would just lie on her back staring at the ceiling, thinking of nothing at all. But when thoughts did come, they were of Jack. A stabbing pain shot through her heart at the memory of his face and the pain in his eyes.

Sawyer, however, seemed unscathed by the whole ordeal. He sat in the sand outside his tent sunbathing all day. But to the citizens more observant and in tune with his demeanor, it was obvious he was troubled. He didn't eat fish with Jin and Hurley anymore, and had completely stopped making snide, sarcastic quips when someone walked by him.

Jack had taken the few days since his heartbreak to pretend like nothing had happened. But he tried too hard, and gave himself away. He worked and spent more time at the caves instead of the beach, and slept even less. There was a perpetual expression of pain on his face, and he never smiled, since Kate wasn't around him anymore.

Most people figured it out. Locke had seen it coming. Jack had somewhat heeded his warning, but not to the extent necessary, and certainly not soon enough. Locke shook his head as he split his attention between sharpening his knife and watching Jack bustle around the caves.

Jack took a moment to catch his breath. He'd been running himself ragged for the past five days. Now it was Election Day already. He didn't really expect to win, but would be glad for something to do if he did. The days had dragged on, but blended together in a blur. Hurley would tally the votes in a matter of hours, and the offices would be announced, and their government would be put into action.

His thoughts jumped suddenly to the woman that lingered in the back of his mind. Jack realized now what Locke had meant. He'd had a sinking suspicion of it before, but didn't want to think seriously that Kate had anything to do with Sawyer. Jack knew he hadn't paid attention to the comment and his suspicions until it was too late. He hadn't acted on his feelings for Kate soon enough, and that killed him. He was so distant that she turned to Sawyer for comfort. Jack slammed his fist painfully against the wall of the cave.

"Oh, mate?" Charlie began timidly. Jack turned his head to observe him. "Sorry to interrupt but they're announcing the offices at the beach." The Brit informed him in that light way that was only his.

"Thanks, Charlie." Jack wearily replied, and Charlie was gone. He leaned his back against the cool rock of the cave and slid down. He allowed himself the pleasure of closing his eyes for a moment.

"Jack?" Kate's voice called out unsurely. His eyes snapped open. Had he fallen asleep? Nowadays it was hard for him to distinguish between consciousness and dreams.

He stood to see Kate approaching, hands in her back pockets. She stopped in front of him and stared at the ground between them. Jack watched her face warily for a moment until she spoke.

"Sayid was elected Supervisor."

"They announced offices already." He said, more of a statement of disbelief than a question. He didn't think he'd fallen asleep for that long. He looked away from her eyes as she looked up at him.

"No, I just got Hurley to give me an exclusive." Kate revealed almost slyly. Jack suppressed a smile. He didn't reply, mostly because he wasn't sure what could be said between them after all that had happened. It seemed weird to attempt a normal conversation.

"Sorry you didn't get Supervisor." Kate apologized quietly, eyes averted as if ashamed. And she probably was. Jack smiled ruefully.

"It doesn't matter much to me, I told you all I wanted for myself was you." Kate heard the ache in his voice and snapped her eyes to him, but he was staring off into the distance. She grimaced; he couldn't even look at her.

"Jack, I'm so sorry." Kate said again, with much more feeling. "I wasn't thinking. I was just so terrified I'd become this empty shell. I wanted to feel something again. It seemed like I hadn't really felt anything for such a long time."

"So what did you feel with him?" Jack asked bitterly. Kate hesitated before replying.

"At first, passion. I knew that it was superficial and wrong, but was so desperate to feel that I didn't care. But when you looked at me and all I felt was guilt and shame. Then you started smiling at me the way you do, and I told Sawyer I was done with him, because I couldn't stand betraying what I know I'd always felt for you."

Jack was quiet for a moment, his eyes moving from one nonexistent point to another.

"I love you." He said pointedly and calm, his gaze training on her. "You do know that, don't you?" Kate blinked back tears. Mostly because hurting the man that loved her was a heinous and unforgivable crime in her book. Judging by his strangely nonchalant demeanor, she feared he wouldn't be able to forgive her. She gathered strength to nod once.

"And you do know that nothing you could do would ever make me angry enough not to love you anymore?" A tear fell down her cheek, and Kate nodded again, the exquisite words he spoke causing more tears of joy to well behind her eyes. "But if you do anything like that again with anyone but me, I won't hesitate." He warned, but it was a weak and whispered threat.

"I won't." She whispered at first. "I won't, I promise! Just please tell me again how you love me!" Kate's wavering voice grew desperate as she plead to hear the coveted words again. He'd lost her once by waiting too long. He wasn't going to wait anymore. Jack took one step and was pressed against her, his hands tangled in her hair.

"I love you, Kate." He said breathily into her ear. "I love you so much." Kate gripped his shirt in her fists and pulled him to her lips. She was crying too hard to kiss him more than once, so she just buried her face in his chest and cried. Jack held her tight, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back soothingly.

When her sobs died down, she looked up to him, and he thought she'd never looked so beautiful. Her big hazel eyes were wet, and her cheeks were streaked with tears. He smiled and wiped her face gently with his warm hands. She closed her eyes at the touch, and felt him kiss her nose. Then her cheek, her neck, chin. He gently touched his lips to hers again, and Kate wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, pulling him to her, kissing him hard.

It was everything she wanted. Jack loved her, she loved Jack. He was kissing her, holding her tight.

Kate smiled into the darkness and felt Jack's even breathing on the back of her neck. She turned under his arm to watch his peaceful face. She fought the urge to wake him up with a kiss.

That was the moment. When Kate watched him sleeping, realizing she couldn't wait until he woke up, just to see what he'd say. It was then that Kate knew this was all she needed for the rest of her life.

* * *

Jack struggled to hold two pieces of wood together and tie the juncture with rope. The wood slid against each other into wrong angles, and winding the rope was too difficult with one hand. With a growl of frustration, he dropped the wretched supposed-table in the sand.

"Kate!" He shouted from inside the hut. "Kate, honey! Would you quit dicking around and help me?"

He heard Walt's exclamation and Kate's laugh from outside. They'd been playing soccer. Against his orders, he might add.

Kate's arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind, as kisses were placed on the back of his neck to his cheek.

"What're you yelling about now?" She joked. He reached around to slap her behind before pulling her carefully into his lap. He lovingly kissed her growing belly.

"You need to take a break. In this heat, you should be lying in the shade, not running around with a thirteen year old."

"He's fourteen now, and it looks like you're the one who could use a break." She quipped, taking note of the jumble of sticks and rope in the corner.

"Yeah…the coffee table whooped my ass." He said sadly, and Kate threw her head back in a laugh before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Mm, why don't you just have Michael build us one?"

"Because they're trying a case today. I don't want to bother him. He's pretty torn about this one."

"Oh, isn't it the one about Larry harassing poor Janelle?"

"You're not supposed to know about these trials." He warned with a smile.

"Secrets are hard to keep on this island."

"True. Hey, I was thinking about names again."

"Oh, no, Jack." Kate groaned and rolled off his lap. He reached over to pin her under him before she could get up.

"Just hear me out. I think I got a winner. Carter Dean Shepard. Huh, good right?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "What if it's a girl?"

"Then she could be Jeanette Marie Shepard. Like it?" He asked hopefully. Kate giggled at his giddy grin. She looked into his brown eyes. She hoped their child would have his eyes. Kate leaned her head up to kiss his lips.

"Jeanette Louise." She whispered.

"Deal." Jack whispered back down to his wife before kissing her again.

* * *

Thank you to all the wonderful people who have reviewed this story. It is ended now, but fear not, I already have a couple more LOST stories finished, and another on the way.I actually did write an entire Constitution for the island. I planned on posting it, but decided against it. It's too boring. I truly appreciate the words of support you all have given me throughout this story and all the others. Thank you.

Sin writes histories. Goodness is silent. - Thomas Fuller

We, the people, inhabitants of the island and survivors of the crash of Oceanic Flight 815 hereby set these regulations for order within ourselves and all that may follow us. To maintain order and happiness, ensure justice and domestic tranquility.

-Austin B.


End file.
